


Mother's touch

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [72]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: A little bit of a mother's touch in this situation is needed.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager
Series: 365 Day Challenge [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234727
Kudos: 5





	Mother's touch

“We have to Eren.” Mikasa said, pulling Eren to his feet and started to head back towards the city. Eren dug his heels into the ground but this didn’t deter Mikasa. It only ended up making himself tumble forward. Eren felt tears swell up in his eyes as he was guided the way home, keeping his head down as the tears fell from his eyes. Just as they were outside the door, Mikasa let Eren go and gave him a hug.  
“We can handle it together.” Mikasa told him, before taking his hand once again and walked onto their front porch and opened the door. “We are home.” Mikasa called out as she and Eren entered their home. Carla smiled as she welcomed her children home, telling them to go clean up before dinner. Eren looked over at the table where his father sat and his eyes widened when he saw a similar mark on his father's cheek as his own. Eren glanced over at his mom, then nodded his head and went to the bathroom.  
“You will apologize to him, Grisha.” Eren heard his mother’s voice but it was cold, that was something that sent a shiver down his spine.  
“I will, Carla. I know I shouldn’t have lost my te“Eren!” Carla's voice yelled out loud as she watched her son run from the house with a red cheek. Carla looked over at her husband with a glare before starting to go after Eren. but Mikasa was already hot on her brother’s heels. “Bring him back, Mikasa!”  
Mikasa just looked back at her and gave her a small nod before turning her attention back to Eren. She continued to follow Eren as he continued to run from the city, towards the outskirts of the city where he finally stopped underneath the single tree in which, Eren, Armin and herself often met up underneath.  
Eren sat down and curled up into a tight ball, his head buried into his knees. Mikasa could hear the sniffles coming from him as he sat there. Mikasa watched Eren for a moment before going and taking a seat down next to him. She let them sit in silence as she watched the sun start to set on the horizon, just past the wall. Then Mikasa turned and looked over at Eren, “Eren?”  
Eren just gripped his arm’s tighter around his legs, but didn’t respond to Mikasa.  
Mikasa watched him as she stood up dusting the grass from behind her dress and stood in front of Eren. “We have to start to head home, otherwise Carla will get worried.” Mikasa said as she reached down and grabbed Eren’s arm. Pulling at him to stand up, but Eren pulled his arm back, trying to stay in place.  
“No, I won’t. Not while he is there.” Eren said, looking at Mikasa with a glare, twisting his arm from her grasp, but she held on strong.” Grisha said, his voice so small that Eren had to place his ear on the bathroom door to hear his father's response.  
“I don’t know why you were so upset. Eren is just like you and wants to travel with you.” Carla said.  
“I know that's why I’m worried that he doesn’t know the dangers yet.” Grisha said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to irregular post stuff dependent on my mood.
> 
> I have a discord: https://discord.gg/9QHq2e9


End file.
